Save me from the nothing I've become
by YukimuraSeiichi
Summary: Meine erste Hellsing Fanfiction. Lady Hellsing erlebt einen ganz besonderen 16. Geburtstag. Es ist eigentlich ziemlich süß, aber auch ernsthaft. AXI (finished) C & C unbedingt erbeten.


Disclaimer: Hellsing und die Charaktere gehören Kouta Hirano und dem Animationstudio Gonzo. Die Idee entstand in Zusammenhang mit einem Rollenspiel.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Dunkelheit lag über dem riesigen Zimmer. Es war ihr Geburtstag, ihr sechzehnter Geburtstag. In Abwechslung zu der ewig langweiligen Schuluniform trug sie heute, passend zu ihrer trotz allen Versuchen es zu verbergen, sehr mädchenhaften Figur, Jeans und ein enges Shirt.  
  
Er beobachtete sie aus der Dunkelheit. Rote Augen folgten jeder einzelnen Bewegung. Er kannte sie nun schon drei Jahre. Hatte gesehen, wie sie aufgewachsen war. Hatte immer versucht sie zu beschützen. Als Erbin der Hellsing Organisation, des königlich protestantischen Ritterordens, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, die Geschöpfe der Nacht auszulöschen, war sie vielen Neidern ausgesetzt, die keine Frau als Oberhaupt dieser alteingesessenen Organisation haben wollten.  
  
Das junge Mädchen ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Eigentlich sollte sie zu einem Empfang der derzeit im Haus zu ihren Ehren stattfand, aber es wirkte nicht so, als hätte sie wirklich Freude daran. Auch er hatte ihr ein Geschenk gemacht. Es stand auf ihrem Nachttisch. Ein sehr wertvolles Kurzschwert, dass schon seit Jahrhunderten in seinem Besitz gewesen war. Und er hatte gedacht, es wäre für sie ein passendes Geschenk. Sie mochte alte Waffen.  
  
Integra schaute mit ihren blauen Augen auf das Schwert. Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie das Schwert aus der Halterung löste und es in ihre Hand nahm. Es war sehr leicht und doch musste es unglaublich wertvoll sein. Integra mochte eine solche Art von Waffen. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr sie über die silberne, geschärfte Klinge. Der Glanz der Klinge, der durch das Mondlicht verursacht wurde, das durch das Zimmerfenster hinter ihr in den Raum fiel, spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder.  
  
Langsam stand sie auf und machte ein paar Verteidigungsbewegungen in die Dunkelheit hinein. Lächelnd legte sie dann das Schwert wieder zurück und schloss die Augen.  
  
„Ich danke dir. Endlich jemand der mir ein Geschenk macht, das mein Gefallen findet,"dachte sie, die Worte an eine bestimmte Person gerichtet. Ihr war vom ersten Moment klar gewesen, wer ihr dieses Geschenk gemacht hatte. Alucard, der nun schon seit drei Jahre ihr und damit dem Hause Hellsing unterstellt war. Auch das löste bei allen Gönnern und Anhängern großes Missfallen aus. Ein Vampir als Teil der Organisation, deren Aufgabe es letztlich war, eben solche Wesen zu vernichten. Doch Integra hatte in dieser Entscheidung auf ihre eigene Eingebung gehört. Was war besser, als sich mit einem solchen Wesen zu verbünden und dadurch verstehen zu können, wie die anderen Wesen dort draußen in der Dunkelheit Londons handelten und sich verteidigten.  
  
Ein leises Lachen erklang in ihrem Zimmer. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, erschrocken zusammenzufahren, auch wenn sie es eigentlich gewohnt war, dass seine Auftritte stets lautlos und ebenso unerwartet erfolgten.  
  
„Du hast mich erschreckt,"sagte sie leise.  
  
„Wirklich? Dann habe ich mir ja gleichzeitig auch noch ein Geschenk gemacht, denn ich gebe zu, leicht war das nie gewesen."Er lachte wieder leise. „Aber es freut mich zu sehen, dass mein Geschenk dir gefällt, Lady Hellsing."Alucard verbeugte sich vor ihr. Obwohl sie ihm nach außen hin übergestellt war, wussten beide, dass sie sich eigentlich ebenbürtig waren. Deshalb hatte diese außergewöhnliche Zusammenarbeit auch nur entstehen können. Sie nickte langsam und versuchte, ihn in den Schatten auszumachen. Doch nur die blutroten Augen verrieten, wo er sich aufhielt.  
  
„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du mich nicht immer Lady nennen sollst. Es ist wahr, ich habe diesen Titel nun mal, aber ich lege keinen großen Wert darauf, schon gar nicht hier in meinen privaten vier Wänden."  
  
Er kam näher und nun konnte sie auch seine Schemen ausmachen. Lächelnd nickte er, weiße spitze Zähne blitzen im Mondlicht. Lange schaute er sie schweigend an. In der Kleidung wirkte sie endlich wieder wie der Teenager, der sie eigentlich auch war.  
  
Das Mädchen spürte seine Blicke auf ihr und schaute auf den Boden. Schon lange gab es etwas, dass sie ihn fragen wollte, doch irgendwie hatte sie zum Einen noch nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt und zum Anderen fehlte ihr auch der Mut. Doch in diesem Augenblick nahm sie allen Mut zusammen.  
  
„Du, Alucard? Bitte sei mir nicht böse wenn ich dich das frage, aber haben Vampire eigentlich auch Sex?"fragte sie ganz leise.  
  
Alucard stutzte für einen kurzen Augenblick. Zugegeben, mit solch einer Frage hatte er nun nicht gerechnet, aber andererseits, sie war in einem Alter in dem sich die Mädchen in dieser Generation wohl für solche Dinge interessierten. Und auch wenn Integra eigentlich nicht das typische sechzehnjährige Mädchen war, so hatte auch sie wohl die gleichen geheimen Interessen.  
  
„Nun ja. Sicher, wir sind zwar keine Menschen wie du oder die anderen, aber auch wir haben unsere Gelüste, wenn ich das mal so bezeichnen darf. Auch Vampire haben Sex und das nicht anders als auch die Menschen."  
  
Sie schaute nun doch wieder auf. In ihren blauen Augen stand eine Mischung aus Neugier und Unsicherheit. „Aber dein Partner muss ein Vampir sein, oder?"  
  
Alucard kam noch einen Schritt näher. „Nein, es kann sowohl ein Mensch als auch ein Vampir sein. Genauso, wie ein Baby, welches aus der Verbindung zwischen Mensch und Vampir hervorgeht, beides sein kann, je nach Veranlagung."  
  
Integra nickte langsam und überlegte. „So ist das also."  
  
„Aber wieso willst du das wissen? Bist du nicht noch etwas zu jung für so etwas."  
  
Das Mädchen schaute nun wieder an ihm vorbei. „Ich weiß nicht, nein, ich denke nicht. Nur weil ich frage, heißt das ja noch nicht, dass ich es auch mache. Es ist nur so, dass die Mädchen so viel reden und es klingt immer so, als ob sie alles wüssten. Und wen hätte ich denn fragen sollen?"  
  
Er wusste durchaus, was sie meinte. Außer während der Schulzeit hatte sie kaum Kontakt zu Leuten in ihrem Alter. Und hier im Haus gab es nur Männer jenseits ihrer Altersgruppe.  
  
„Doch, ich verstehe wieso du fragst, es wunderte mich nur. Du schienst nie wirklich interessiert an diesen Teenagergeschichten."  
  
Integra pustete sich verlegen eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ja, ich weiß..."  
  
Alucard streckte die Hand aus, legte ihr einen Finger unter das Kinn und zwang sie sanft, ihn anzusehen. „Was steckt nun wirklich dahinter. Du bist sonst nie so verlegen."  
  
Sie seufzte leise und antwortete fast tonlos: „Zeigst du es mir? Ich meine, zeigst du mir die Leidenschaft?"  
  
Nun war er wirklich überrascht. „Integra, du bist noch viel zu jung. Vielleicht später, wenn du älter bist, dann werde ich deinem Wunsch nachkommen. Aber jetzt nicht."  
  
„Bitte, ich will nicht, dass ein reicher Schnösel aus dieser Gesellschaft mit mir ins Bett geht,"sagte sie trotzig. Eine Art, die so ganz untypisch für sie war.  
  
Alucard lächelte sanft. „Dann warte doch bis zu denjenigen triffst, von dem du denkst, es sei der Mann für dich. Egal wie lange es noch dauert."Er überlegte kurz. „Es gibt doch keine Gesetze, wann ein Mädchen in deinem Alter den ersten Jungen in ihrem Bett gehabt haben muss."  
  
„Alucard, ich bitte dich darum. Oder willst du, dass ich dir den Befehl gebe?"  
  
Seine Augen verdunkelten sich. „Hör zu, wie gesagt, wenn du älter bist und das dann immer noch willst, da komme ich dieser Bitte nach, aber nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Ich bin eine Bestie und die solltest du nicht in dein Bett lassen."  
  
Sie schloss die Augen. „Du bist keine Bestie, du bist mein Freund, Alucard. Und das weißt du auch, egal was die anderen sagen."  
  
Sacht nickte er. „Sicher, aber trotzdem..."Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie flüchtig. Es war nicht mehr als eine sachte Berührung. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und drückte sich an seinen Körper. Leicht überrascht über diese Annäherung schloss der Vampir die Arme um sie und hielt sie fest.  
  
„Ich bin nicht zu jung und ich habe mir das ja auch nicht eben ausgedacht," wisperte sie.  
  
Das überraschte ihn nun wirklich. Spielte sie schon länger mit dem Gedanken ihn darum zu bitten? Eigentlich hätte er es besser wissen müssen, doch er hatte ihr einmal versprochen, ihre Gedanken nur zu lesen, wenn sie ihm das gestattete und daran hatte er sich auch bis heute gehalten. Nun, egal wie es war, es war ihm nicht möglich ihre Bitte zu erfüllen. Nicht etwa, weil er es nicht gewollt hätte, sondern weil er einfach der Ansicht war, dass sie dort draußen in der Welt ihre Erfahrungen machen sollte, die zum Leben dazu gehören.  
  
„Alucard, rette mich vor dem Nichts, dass ich zu werden drohe. Ich will nicht so werden, wie diese Menschen, die jetzt da unten feiern. Ich will die Leidenschaft kennen lernen und ich möchte, dass du sie mir zeigst," sagte sie nun wieder mit fester Stimme.  
  
Er schob sie ein Stück von sich und musterte sie. „Du willst das wirklich. Ich meine, du hast dir das schon lange überlegt?"  
  
Sie nickte. „Ja."  
  
„Aber warum ich? Schließlich bin ich ja wohl der Letzte, der zu einer Hellsing passt."  
  
Integra lächelte. „Mag sein, dass das tatsächlich so ist. Aber damals, als du mich am Leben gelassen hast, hat etwas außergewöhnliches begonnen und ich glaube, dass du wirklich der einzige bist, der mich so kennt wie ich bin. Weil du eben hinter mein Äußeres schauen kannst."  
  
Sie mochte recht haben mit dem, was sie da sagte. Aber war das schon Grund genug, um einen solchen Schritt zu wagen. Vielleicht. Vielleicht war er einfach zu stur. Schließlich mochte er das junge Mädchen. Sogar mehr als das, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde.  
  
„Nun, ich erfülle deinen Wunsch, aber ich sage dir gleich, dass nicht jeder das Gleiche empfindet. Also sei nicht allzu enttäuscht, wenn du vielleicht hinterher anders denkst, als du es von diesen Mädchen gehört hast."  
  
Integra nickte. Er zog sie wieder an sich und küsste sie. Doch diesmal nicht nur kurz und flüchtig. Er berührte mit seiner Zunge ihre Lippen, spürte, dass sie kurz zusammenzuckte, doch dann leicht ihren Mund öffnete und ihm Einlass gewährte. Sanft berührte er ihre Zunge mit seiner, streichelte ihr beruhigend und zärtlich über den Rücken. Integra ließ sich fallen. Erwiderte den Kuss und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er so sanft und zärtlich war.  
  
Vorsichtig schob er das Mädchen zum Bett und drückte sie darauf. Mit einer Hand fuhr er unter das schwarze Shirt und berührte ihre porzellangleiche warme Haut. Sie entspannte sich und schloss die Augen. Er streichelte ihren Bauch, fuhr hoch, berührte ihren Busen, immer darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu fest anzufassen. Er spürte, dass ihr junger Körper auf die unbekannten Berührungen reagierte. Integra seufzte leise. Es fühlte sich gut an. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und ermöglichte ihm, ihr das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Mit einem Rascheln fiel der Stoff zu Boden.  
  
Seine Lippen legten sich auf die weiblichen Rundungen, küssten die zarte Haut, seine Zungenspitze fuhr mit kreisenden Bewegungen über die rosafarbenen Knospen. Integra stöhnte leise. Lächelnd schaute er auf. Er sah, dass ihre Wangen einen zartrosa Schimmer angenommen hatten. Seine Lippen legten sich wieder auf ihre. Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich und ohne Zurückhaltung. Das Mädchen hob die Hand und streifte den Mantel von seinen Schultern, begann, das Hemd aufzuknöpfen und ließ es ebenfalls zu Boden gleiten. Mit sachten Fingern berührte sie seine Haut, fuhr die Konturen seiner Bauchmuskeln nach. Obwohl seine Haus kalt war, fühlte sie sich lebendig an.  
  
Alucards Lippen wanderten nun wieder über ihren jungen Körper. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Knöpfe ihrer Jeans und zog auch dieses Kleidungsstück aus. Integra öffnete die Augen und schaute ihn an.  
  
„Du kannst noch Stopp sagen, wenn du es nicht willst,"flüsterte er sanft. Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, ich will es... bitte, mach weiter."  
  
Er fuhr mit der Hand unter ihren Slip und berührte sie an der wohl intimsten Stelle. Für wenige Sekunden krallte sie ihre Finger in die Laken, doch das Gefühl, welches sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete, entspannte sie wieder. Sie stöhnte wieder leise. Es fühlte sich gut an und richtig.  
  
Integra öffnete die Knöpfe seine Hose und schob den kalten Stoff samt Unterwäsche von seiner Haut. Doch hier zögerte sie kurz. Ihre Unsicherheit blieb ihm nicht verborgen.  
  
„Ich... ich will nichts falsch machen,"sagte sie verlegen.  
  
Er nahm sanft ihre Hand und führte sie. „Das kannst du nicht. Mach einfach das, was auch dir gefallen würde."  
  
Sie nickte leicht lächelnd und fuhr dann mit ihrer Hand vorsichtig zwischen seine Beine, berührte seine Männlichkeit und streichelte ihn. Ein Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen, als er die Berührung ihrer warmen Hand spürte. Sie musste lächeln, als sie seine Reaktion bemerkte.  
  
„Ist das okay so?"fragte sie schüchtern.  
  
Er nickte nur und streichelte sie weiter, küsste ihre warmen Lippen. Nach einer Weile zog er ihr den Slip aus und ließ ihn zu den anderen Sachen auf den Boden fallen.  
  
„Du bist wunderschön, kleines Mädchen,"wisperte er in ihr Ohr. Sie lachte leise auf.  
  
„Danke...,"sagte sie immer noch lächelnd. Doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst und zog ihn zu sich. Vorsichtig drückte er ihre Beine auseinander und legte sich auf sie, stützte seine Hände links und rechts von ihrem Kopf ab.  
  
„Keine Angst, ich werde dir nicht weh tun."  
  
Sie nickte, schloss die Augen und wartete ab. Sanft drang er in sie ein, wartete auf den leichten Widerstand und stoppte dann kurz. Integra schaute zu ihm auf und nickte nur leicht.  
  
„Es ist okay,"wisperte sie. Er durchbrach den Widerstand, spürte, wie sie kurz zusammenfuhr, doch sich dann sofort wieder auf ihn einließ. Vorsichtig begann er, sich in ihr zu bewegen, immer darauf bedacht, ihr nicht weh zu tun. Wieder schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich an ihn, bewegte sich ebenfalls langsam. Die Unsicherheit verschwand langsam.  
  
Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller. Sie stöhnte auf. Stöhnte leise seinen Namen. Es fühlte sich gut an, er fühlte sich gut an. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass er solch ein Einfühlungsvermögen zeigen könnte. Zärtlich küsste sie ihn, streichelte mit den Händen über seinen Rücken.  
  
Ein unglaubliches Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Sie hörte seine Stimme an ihrem Ohr.  
  
„Integra... mein kleines Mädchen..."  
  
Sie drückte sich noch enger an ihn, spürte seine Bewegungen intensiv in sich, und dann lernte sie die wahre Leidenschaft kennen. Der Höhepunkt kam unerwartet, aber es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Sie atmete schwer ein und aus, hielt ihn in ihren Armen fest. Lange schaute er sie an, sagte jedoch nichts.  
  
„Was ist?"fragte sie leise und strich ein paar Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht. Er lag nun neben ihr, hielt ihre Hand fest in seiner.  
  
„Nichts, wirklich nichts. Ich bin nur überrascht, du wirkst so unschuldig wenn man dich kennt, wie ich es tue, und doch kannst du einen Mann wie mich um den Verstand bringen."  
  
Sie wurde rot und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Kissen.  
  
„Tut mir leid,"dachte sie nur, wusste, dass er ihre Gedanken lesen würde.  
  
„Das war ein Kompliment, Lady Hellsing,"meinte er lächelnd.  
  
Immer noch leicht rot, schaute sie zu ihm auf, küsste ihn auf die Lippen und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.  
  
„Danke, du hast mir gezeigt, dass ich noch lebe. Das ich noch ich selbst bin. Und das ich mich immer noch auf meine Eingebungen verlassen kann."  
  
Alucard antwortete nicht, sondern schloss nur die Arme um sie.  
  
„Bleib bei mir,"wisperte sie, bevor sie einschlief.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
